


Heather; Dongmark

by Baelinsh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Mark is gay, i think it's angst, it's a songfict, mark first kiss is hyuck, mark is gay because of donghyuck, songfict, while hyuck is hetero
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelinsh/pseuds/Baelinsh
Summary: Mark dan segala perasaan tersembunyinya
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 22





	Heather; Dongmark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year semua! semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang lebih baik. 
> 
> fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Heather- Conan Gray. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian di tahun yang baru ya^^
> 
> love, baelinsh

Mark, dengan jas rapi dan rambut tertatanya, telah siap melangkah memasuki gedung mewah yang terang bermandikan cahaya lampu. Ia dengan percaya diri merangkul teman di sampingnya, memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada teman kencannya tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang ke depan, memandang papan nama ucapan selamat yang membuat senyum manisnya pudar tergantikan dengan sirat kegugupan yang penuh kesedihan, nyalinya seketika ciut.

"Donghyuck dan Wooyeon sudah berapa lama pacaran, Mark?"

Satu pertanyaan tersebut mengejutkan Mark dari lamunannya. Ia memandang ke samping, menatap balik Jeno, teman kencannya, yang tengah tersenyum hangat menatapnya.

"4 bulan..." Jawab Mark pelan.

"Oh pantas saja Donghyuck tidak pernah mengenalkan ku kepada pacarnya, rupanya masih baru sekali ya mereka pacaran," ucap Jeno yang membuat Mark menghela nafas pelan.

_Ya, mereka cepat pacaran, cepat pula memutuskan untuk hidup bersama._

"Oh ya, papan ucapan selamat itu, kau kan yang mendesainnya?" Tanya Jeno lagi yang membuat Mark sekali lagi terbuyar dari lamunannya.

Mark menatap sekeliling, mencari maksud dari Jeno. Seingatnya papan yang ia lihat di depan tadi adalah papan nama yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak penyelenggara acara, lalu papan mana yang Jeno maksud?

Seingatnya juga, ia tak pernah mendesain apa pun untuk pasangan yang akan bertunangan itu.

Melihat Mark yang kebingungan, Jeno dengan kekehan kecilnya memutar badan Mark ke belakang untuk mengarahkan arah pandang pria itu kepada satu banner berukuran sedang bertuliskan 'Donghyuck & Wooyeon' dengan desain manis di sekelilingnya. "Itu," tunjuk Jeno.

Mark terbingung sebentar, namun langsung terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat desainnya—desain yang ia buat secara iseng karena dipaksa Donghyuck—telah tergantung manis di depan pintu masuk gedung ini, seakan menyambut seluruh tamu yang datang. Ia tak percaya, bagaimana bisa?

"Mark!"

Badan Mark menegang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Belum sempat keterkejutannya karena papan nama itu hilang, kini dirinya harus kembali menciut karena mendengar suara indah yang mengalun memanggil namanya, dan jangan lupakan wangi pria tersebut, yang bahkan dalam keramaian dan Mark yang belum menghadap dirinya, sudah tercium begitu manis dan menenangkan. Mark membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke sumber dunianya.

"Donghyuck," sapa Mark pelan kepada Donghyuck yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Jeno di samping Mark juga menatap kagum lelaki yang malam ini tampak sangat luar biasa. Tuxedo hitam dan rambut hitam yang dinaikkan ke atas membuat seluruh gravitasi dunia Mark bagaikan hilang hanya terarah kepada Donghyuck. Tampilan ini bagaikan hanya dibuat untuk Donghyuck, ia benar-benar tampan.

Sial. Jantung Mark semakin berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, astaga Mark Lee! Kau tau, tadi ibuku membawa banyak semangka, kau pasti menyesal tidak datang lebih awal. Semangka itu semangka yang—"

"Umm ... halo,"

Potong Jeno ringan terhadap omelan Donghyuck. Donghyuck yang masih dalam mode berapi mengomel akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping, memandang Jeno (hal itu membuat Mark menghela nafas lega. Karena selama Donghyuck mengomel, nafasnya serasa tercekat, tubuhnya bereaksi tak karuan.)

Mark tampak mengatur nafasnya ketika Donghyuck tersenyum memandang Jeno.

"Oh Jeno, kau di sini," ujar Donghyuck. "Kau ke sini dengan Mark?"

Mark takut ini hanya halusinasinya, tapi ketika Donghyuck bertanya pertanyaan terakhir tadi kepada Jeno, tampak raut tidak suka lelaki itu pancarkan di wajahnya. Mark tau Donghyuck tidak begitu suka dengan Jeno, tapi kenapa?

Di lain sisi, Jeno mengangguk—masih dengan senyum manisnya—menanggapi pertanyaan Donghyuck, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Donghyuck sekarang benar-benar memberikan tatapan maut kepada dirinya.

"Oh begitu," gumam Donghyuck cepat. "Kalau begitu apa boleh aku pinjam Mark sebentar? Ibuku katanya ingin bertemu dengannya,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jeno, Mark langsung ditarik ke pinggir ruangan oleh Donghyuck. Mereka berdiri di dekat dinding lalu Donghyuck langsung menatap Mark nyalang.

"Kau menghilang selama seminggu ini dan yang kau lakukan ketika bertemu denganku adalah membawa lelaki itu menjadi teman kencanmu?" Dengan nafas yang menderu, Donghyuck berujar cepat. "Kau dari mana saja? Kau tau, aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Ibumu berkata kalau kau sedang pergi liburan sejenak. Tidak masuk akal Mark! Liburan ketika aku hendak bertunangan? Kau ingin membuat ku mati kesepian?

Betapa bahagianya aku tadi ketika melihatmu datang, kau bagai udara segar! Bahkan aku memajang hasil desain lamamu di pintu masuk, aku benar-benar merindukanmu,"

 _Donghyuck, hentikan. Hentikan omong kosong yang membuat diriku serasa melayang itu. Hentikan omong kosong seakan kau sangat membutuhkan diriku. Hentikan omong kosong yang membuatku terus jatuh,_ _terbodohi_ _oleh dirimu. Donghyuck, tolong, hentikan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dirimu. Biarkan aku tau tempatku, Donghyuck._

Mengenyahkan isi hatinya bulat-bulat, Mark menjawab, "Aku pergi untuk menemani senior ku sebentar. Maaf aku tidak hadir di pesta bujangmu,"

Bohong. Mark tidak liburan. Dia pergi melarikan diri mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut akan Donghyuck. Ia bahkan harus sampai berbohong ke ibunya.

"Ah pesta bujang itu. Karena aku masih berstatus tunangan, jadi pesta bujang itu belum ada apa-apanya. Nanti ketika pesta bujang sebelum hari pernikahan, aku akan menguncimu di kamarku agar kau tidak liburan kemana-mana. _Huft_ , menyebalkan, aku tidak suka ditinggal olehmu, Mark Lee,"

 _Lakukan. Kunci aku. Jadikan aku milikmu seseorang, milikmu yang tak akan pergi darimu. Lakukan, Lee Donghyuck_.

"Akan kupastikan tidak ada jadwal apa pun ketika pesta bujang sebelum pernikahanmu nanti," kekeh Mark menelan semua isi hatinya.

"Oh ya, ibumu di mana? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ibumu ingin bertemu dengan—"

"Oh ayolah Mark Lee!" Tawa Donghyuck. "Aku berbohong. Aku tak suka aja melihatmu berjalan dengan si Jeno itu."

_Kenapa?_

"Kau tau kan dia suka gonta-ganti pacar. Kau pasti akan jadi mainannya juga, lebih baik kau berkencan dengan yang pasti. Seperti mahasiswa dari Hongkong itu ... ah, siapa namanya—oh Lucas! Iya, kau lebih baik dengan si Lucas itu, dia baik dan juga eum ... aku dengar dia juga gay. Atau tidak dengan seniorku, Johnny Suh, tapi sayangnya dia sudah pindah ke Amerika, tapi kalau kau mau kontaknya aku ada—"

Kenapa? Mark tak habis pikir. Mengapa Donghyuck tampak seakan peduli dengan kehidupan dirinya? Kenapa Donghyuck mengatur urusan asmaranya? Tau kah Donghyuck bahwa kehidupan asmaranya bermula dan berakhir hanya di Donghyuck seorang? Jika begitu banyak pantang larang yang Donghyuck berikan, lalu bagaimana kalau Donghyuck saja lah yang berpacaran dengan Mark?

 _Ah_ , Mark, berhenti memikirkan skenario palsu!

"Acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Lamunan Mark buyar ketika Donghyuck berujar semangat. Tampak Donghyuck memandang ke arah seorang wanita di ujung sana yang tampak cantik dengan gaun biru mudanya. "Wooyeon, dia sangat cantik 'kan,"

Mark mengangguk. Ya, pertama kali, 4 bulan yang lalu, ketika Donghyuck memperkenalkan Wooyeon kepada dirinya, batin Mark terus terkagum oleh kecantikan wanita tersebut dan bagaimana kepribadian wanita tersebut begitu bersinar bagaikan seorang malaikat. Mark tak bisa membenci Wooyeon. Wooyeon bagaikan wanita yang tepat untuk Donghyuck. Mark tidak tau lagi wanita mana yang bisa ia percayakan untuk menemani Donghyuck. Maka, satu setengah bulan yang lalu, ketika Donghyuck berujar ia akan meminang Wooyeon, Mark mau tak mau langsung merestui mereka berdua. Namun tetap saja, kadang Mark berharap tidak ada Wooyeon diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana dulu. Kau harus lihat betapa tampannya diriku! Nanti setelah selesai aku akan menemuimu lagi," ucap Donghyuck cepat lalu berlari ke tengah menuju pusat acara.

Dari sini Mark dapat melihat Donghyuck yang merangkul wanita tersebut, bertukar cincin, kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Wooyeon—kecupan yang sama seperti yang Donghyuck lakukan kepada dirinya ketika mereka masih berusia 17 tahun.

Mark tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia harus menutup buku lamanya. Asalkan Donghyuck bahagia maka ia juga akan bahagia. Bahagia Donghyuck adalah bahagianya juga.

Mark menutup hari bahagia itu dengan kembali berdiri di samping Jeno, menunggu Donghyuck untuk kembali bertemu dengannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Donghyuck tak kembali, lelaki itu sibuk dengan dunianya. Ya, mungkin sudah saatnya Mark untuk pulang.


End file.
